Eddie Shields
is the Runner-Up of Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 32 Hometown: Manhattan, NY Occupation: Business Attorney 3 Words to Describe Yourself: I am calculating, reflexive and intelligent. I know where I'm going. What is your personnal claim to fame ? I left my dear countryside - I come from Nebraska - for the big city and I succeeded there. I am a successful Business Attorney and I work for gigantic companies. I guess that's what make me famous. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I know that I will play a strategic game. I enter this game, focused, smiling and I will do what I have to do to go far. People will know me as Eddie-the-server-from-NYC, but right behind that persona hides Eddie-the-Lawyer that will play the Puppet Master all season long. There's no doubt I can go far. This game is social politics. It's what I do for a living. What would be your ideal ally? I don't have a stereotypical kind of ally I want... Perhaps someone with a developed social game, friendly and who does look unthreatening so that our duo slides to the end and get the other contestants out the front door. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? You don't come to Big Brother to find the One true Love, are you ? C'mon, let's be real... I will win this game without flirting. I gotta keep my dignity ! Any last words ? I might look like a cold-arse bitch, however, I can be a sweet and warm girl with a Midwetern charm. I will be an important figure this season. Like me or hate me, that's who I am... Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Eddie, the runner-up of the second season of The Spying Machine can be remembered for her surprising social game which she developed early on. Indeed, she immediately created strong bonds with her fellow housemates, mainly the women during the first week. She was also included in Mirco's alliance with Perri and Javi the Four Aces, but this pact was really unsuccessful. She had a strong bond with Shay and Kat the first targets and failed to enter the majority alliance of the Peanuts' Squad, which gathered the younger houseguests. She was often used as a pawn, the first time being the second week. She was appreciated in the house and that's why people didn't hesitate to use her as a pawn. During the second week, she joined Cosa Nostra with Sami and Shay, a new alliance which wanted to counter-attack the Peanuts' Squad. It was rather successful as they got Aaron and Chloe evicted. However, they also lost three out of their five members and by Week 6, Eddie and Sami were a bit alienated. When he won HOH, they brought Perri and Josh who were at the bottom of the Peanuts' Squad inside a new alliance called The Iron Pact. At first it was rather unsuccessful since Eddie was voted out on Week 8 in a traumatizing Fake Instant Eviction. She was then reintegrated into the house as HOH in a Sweet revenge Twist. She then came after Tristan who was responsible for her eviction. Her fake exit was a shock for the young woman and she started to play both sides at that point, creating bonds with both her former ennemies and her allies. This duplicity provoked the eviction of both Perri and Josh. The fact that she played both sides allowed her to slide discreetly to the Final week of Competition and to seal final 2 deals with the other two members of the Final 3. When Sami won HOH over Justine, he chose Eddie to accompany him to the Final 2. However, the jury respected more his strategy to build individual bonds aside from his official alliance than her type f gameplay which consisted in playing both sides more bluntly and openly. She was accused of not being genuine in her social game. She received two jury votes out of nine. She can be remembered for a social game which was still very strong even though a bit too duplicitous at the end. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants